The invention relates generally to a compressor and, more specifically, a freeze prevention system and method. A compressor may be sued in to variety of application and environmental conditions. Unfortunately, the compressor may be subject to ice formation and/or debris buildup, which can reduce the performance of the compressor. For example, ice may form within a valve of the compressor.